A bloody bite under a full moon
by melody5671234
Summary: Zero goes on with his daily life, looking over day school, is hatred toward Kaname, fighting to become a level E. Then he begins to acknowledge a girl who sits next to him in his class. She is silent, fair skin and hair but red eyes of a vampire. But how is that possible? She's human . . . isn't she?
1. Chapter 1

I was taking my post as guard tonight like usual. With the moon still shining bright, I knew that the night was still young. However, the way the wind blew, an awkward atmosphere was set and I did not like it. Suddenly I smelt a strong scent of blood. It wasn't Yuuki's, but it drove me insane. I immediately turned on my heels and began to make a run for it. I hid in a bush and ate some blood tablets, only feeling a little of my desires disappear. It seem no matter where I went, the smell of that blood would not disappear. Would I have to be like this all night?

The next day I decided to ignore the teacher's demand of staying after class since I wasn't paying attention. So I grabbed my bag and walked out. When I was walking down the hall, I noticed a girl on the other end walking towards me. Her eyes were a bright red and her skin looked so pale and cold. Then her hair was a soft blonde. As she walked right past me, the smell of the same blood from last night got so strong that it took my breath away. I turned around and watched her walk down the hall, eventually getting stopped by someone. She never once opened her mouth to respond, only a nod or shake. Before she continued on, our eyes met. Her look was lonely and pleading. I suddenly felt bad for her, but I had no reason why I was.

That evening, Yuuki tried to do her best to line up the Day Class girls as they waited for the Night Class to come out. I just sat back and watched for entertainment. Once the gate had opened, they all quickly made an aisle for the Night Class to walk down and waved with hearts in their eyes. When Kaname walked out, we exchanged looks that weren't friendly. Then the wind picked up and I began to smell that blood again. The Night Class and I turned our attention to that girl again. When I watched her look at Kaname, she sent him a glare that made me want to coward. Then her eyes drifted to me and the softened.

She just turned her head and began to walk down the aisle, not caring what anyone thought.

" Are you alright? You seem angry." Kaname said as he grabbed her wrist. The girl just snapped her head around and glared at him once more. Surely even Kaname felt shivers go up his back. Then she yanked her wrist out of his hold and began to walk off and out of our sight.

That night I laid on my bed, my arm over my eyes. Just what was that girl? A vampire or a human? Her eyes had vampire written all over them, however, the look they had didn't. But why would she have such a strong smell of blood all over her? Was she even alive? Of course she was, if she wasn't she would smell disgusting. But her eyes looked so lifeless, yes that was the word I was looking for.

With a sigh I turned onto my side and tried to push her out of my mind for the night as I fell asleep. But sadly that failed, for I stayed up all night, trying to fight the attacks I had been getting worse and worse. It was bad enough I already bit Yuuki, I didn't need to bite anyone else.

The next day, I sat in the classroom, ignoring Yuuki and her friend gossiping. I looked up and saw that girl again. So she was a human. Another young girl walked up to her and began to talk with her as they started to find a seat. It just so happened that the only ones open were the ones next to me. I covered my nose, getting ready to charge out of the room, but the smell of her blood wasn't so bad today. In fact, I was able to handle it. I watched her friend whispered something in her ear out of the corner of my eye, then she looked at me out of the corner of her eye as well.

She pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil. Up in the top, right hand corner, she wrote Akira in neat printing. Akira...it seemed to fit her somehow. I laid my head down and closed my eyes. I wasn't able to feel sleepy until now. So I took a deep breath and fell asleep.

I was suddenly awoken by a big slap. I blinked my eyes open and saw a note book beside me. I sat up and stretched before looking beside me. There stood Akira, looking down at me with her hands on her hips.

" Come on Akira, lets go finish our homework." Her friend said. Akira nodded and walked off. I looked down at the notebook and realized that they were notes. They must have taken some today. So I opened them and began to look. They were so organized and the printing was so beautiful. I might as well make some use of them, right? So I just put them in my bag and headed out.

That night I was walking around, out on patrol when I heard a scream. I turned and began to run. I saw a girl laying on the ground with Aido standing there in front of her with a blood thirsty look in his eyes.

" Get back to your dorm now Aido." I growled.

" Relax, I only came out for a walk." He chuckled as he licked his lips. I began to smell blood and looked down to see a cut on the girl's arm. I suddenly started to loose myself. I pulled out my gun and aimed it towards him, still trying to keep my head on my shoulders. I tried to hold on but it dropped out of my hand as I started to shake because of my resistance. Suddenly, some one jumped down in front of me and started to guard me. I looked up and it was Akira.

" You know, your blood smells even better than Yuuki's. How about a taste?" Aido asked as he walked up to her and brushed her hair off of her shoulder. As soon as his hand grazed over her neck, she snatched up his hand and held tight, bringing him down to his knees.

" Alright, that's enough." Kaname said as he stepped out.

" I apologize for his actions, I will take him up to the Head Master." He continued. Akira scowled at him then let Aido go before turning and knocking the girl out cold. I at her then she slapped me across the face. I was about ready to start yelling at her, but she made my desires for blood stop somehow and I was grateful.

" I'll also take her along with us. You two move on, you must be tired."Kaname continued. Akira just ignored her and started to walk off, meanwhile, I began to walk the opposite direction.

The next evening, I was watching the Night class waltz down their aisle like normally. The was a suddenly breeze and my eyes drifted over to Akira, just like the rest of the night class. She stood there, next to her friend, arms crossed. She looked over at Kaname and narrowed her eyes. Wow, she did not like him at all, then again, I don't blame her. I looked down at her arm and if I looked closely, I could see a bandage. That would explain the smell of blood. After a moment, her friend waved at me and they began to walk over.

" You're Zero right?" She asked. I nodded.

" Nice to meet you! I'm Saphire, this is Akira. If you can't tell she doesn't talk much." She started. Much? Since when does she talk!

" I'm Yuuki! Nice to meet you." Yuuki says, as she walked up and stood next to me. Then I remembered that I had Akira's notes. " Here, thanks for letting me borrow them.

" I continued, handing Akira her notes. She just nods and takes them.

" She may seem scary at first, but in reality she is so warm and cuddly!" Saphire exclaimed. Akira raised an eyebrow and looked over at her.

" But it's true!"

Akira just rolled her eyes with a small smirk, her arms still crossed.

" She is so strong too. She saved me from a vampire attack a few nights ago." Saphire whispered. Me and Yuuki widened our eyes.

" Saphire, Akira, would you like to meet up with me and Zero tonight?" Yuuki asked.

" Sure, where at?"

" In the cafe in town. Is 6 ok?"

" Sounds good to us."

That night, the 4 of us sat at a table in the cafe, each with a drink in front of us.

" So, you want us to spill what we know about vampires. Am I right?" Saphire asked as she placed her cup down.

" Yes, so get going." I snapped. Saphire looked at me then sighed.

" Zero, don't me so rude." Yuuki whispered in a tone. I just rolled my eyes and ignored her.

" We know the truth about the Night Class, who they really are." Saphire continued. " And we know that you two do too."

" How?"

" Simple. There is a reason why they are called the ' night' class. Why would they be separated from us if they were like us girls?" Saphire continued.

" But Zero isn't a girl." Yuuki continued.

" Exactly. Zero, Akira knew what you were as soon as she saw you react to the smell of her wound the day you two first met. Don't lie either, cause it will be a waist."

" How did she get wounded?"

" I was walking through the town late at night for some reason. I was told I was sleep walking. Anyways, a level E started to attack me and I was weak, that's when Akira stepped in. She eventually killed him, however, she did get some wounds." Saphire explained.

" May we see?" Yuuki asked. I watched Akira nod and roll up her sleeves to show the bandage I had spotted earlier. Only it went all the way up to her shoulder, blood clearly outlining the wound.

" She still has so many more, and I feel terrible." Saphire said with sad eyes. Akira pushed her sleeve back down and grabbed Saphire's hand, shaking her head. Saphire just smiled, holding tears back.

" So, Akira, I've been dying to know. You're eyes clearly have vampire written all over them but yet you are in the Day Class. Just what are you?" I asked. Akira just raised an eyebrow at me like I was stupid.

" She's clearly human." Saphire spoke.

" I don't mean to be rude, but do you always speak for Akira? Why won't you talk?" Yuuki asked, looked at Akira.

" When she was a little girl, she was attacked by a vampire. They said that her voice was like a magnet to them and her screams were bliss to their ears. It just so happens that vampire was her older brother. Ever since then, she refuse to talk with a few exceptions."

" How sad." Yuuki frowned.

" My family was killed by a vampire. I was the only one to survive." I added in.

" I'm so sorry." Saphire said. I felt a hand on mine and looked up. I watched Akira's fingers lace with mine. She slowly raised my hand and kissed it softly, then place it so it was holding her cheek, her hand on top of mine.

" Aw! How cute!" Yuuki squealed. Saphire just giggled.

" That's her way of saying that she cares for you." She explained. " Adorable isn't it?"

" So adorable!" Yuuki squealed again. I just looked into Akira's eyes for a moment before my hand dropped. She looked so innocent, so pure. Perhaps that would be a reason why her voice was a bliss to that vampire's ears. It probably sounded so innocent. I watched her draw an invisible 'x' over her heart, then a circle before holding her hand out to me.

" That means that she will always be there for you, if you ever need someone to go to, she'll be there for you." Saphire continued to translate.

" Aw! She is so adorable! I just love her!" Yuuki continued to squeal.

" I know right! She's so good at romance!" Saphire squealed as well. Akira just raised an eye brow and looked at her out of the corner of her eyes.

" I can't hide the truth! "

" Here's the bill." The waitress said as she dropped it off. Yuuki thanked her and Akira snatched it before anyone else could.

" You don't have to pay for us." Yuuki said. Akira just ignored her and laid down the cash before sticking it down at the edge of the table.

" Thank you Akira again for the drinks." Yuuki smiled as we faced each other outside of the cafe. Akira just nodded with a small smile.

" We are going to hit this store before it closes. We'll see you two tomorrow." Saphire said.

" Can I come?" Yuuki asked.

" Well I'm not." I sighed as I began to walk off. Now I know what Akira reminded me of. She reminded me of me when I was younger.

* 3RD PERSON*

The girls stood there and watched Zero disappear from their sight.

" Will he be alright?" Saphire asked. Yuuki nodded.

" He'll be fine. So where was that store at?"

" Oh, it was the book store."

" Cool! Lets go!" Yuuki smiled. Saphire nodded happily and grabbed Akira's wrist before taking off. Once they got there, Akira began to go where ever she felt like going. Right now it was the adventure section. Her eyes grazed every book, stopping every now and then to look at one, but none caught her interest. She just decided to close her and randomly choose one to read. She looked at the cover of the book she had chosen and looked at it. A dagger on the front being held by a bloody hand, seemed more like a mystery than an adventure. Akira just shrugged it off and decided to just go with that one.

Then she began one book began to caught her interest. She stopped and pulled it out. When she read the back, she immediately began to think of Zero. Perhaps he would like it. So she put it into her pile and purchased the two. Afterwards, the girls began to walk down the street and started back to the school. Akira did not like the way the atmosphere felt. So she tried to push Yuuki and Saphire along. Suddenly they heard a growl and something jumped out at them. Yuuki tried her best to use her staff, but it was knocked out of her hands. Just before she was about to be bit, someone snatched her and Akira jumped in front of her, kicking the creature's mouth away.

" Are you alright, Yuuki?" Kaname asked. Yuuki quickly nodded and tried to run for her staff, only to be held back.

" Don't." He said. Yuuki could do nothing but sit there and watch Akira fight and protect Saphire.

" Akira! Here!" Saphire called as she threw Yuuki's staff to Akira. Akira quickly grabbed it and flung it out to its full length. She just ignored her hands being burnt and started to fight again. They suddenly heard a clicking noise and everything stopped. They all turned their heads and saw Zero standing there with his gun loaded. He tried to kill the vampire, but he just couldn't. He felt bad for him.

" What are you waiting for? Kill it." Kaname ordered. Zero took a gulp and started to pull on the trigger. Yuuki and Saphire closed their eyes as they heard it go off. But when they opened their eyes, the vampire was still there and alive. But when they looked at Zero, his arm was pointed straight up in the air, slowly lowering as Akira stood in front of him.

* Zero' prove*

I stood there, my heart still pounding. Just at the last moment, Akira had kicked my hand towards the sky and made me miss the vampire completely. I watched her turn towards it, pointing the staff at it. It got onto its knees and bowed, almost like it was begging for its life. She walked up to it, raising its chin with the staff. It looked up at her and watched her give it a look, as if saying, " you screw up on more time, I will seriously kill you." The vampire quickly nodded and bowed one more time before being dismissed by Akira. The staff shrunk down to normal size and she tossed it to Yuuki. Then she walked up to me and grabbed the gun as it was still in my hands. She closed my fingers around and held it up to my chest before looking into my eyes.

" Why didn't you let him kill it?" Kaname snapped. I watched Akira narrow her eyes and she removed her hands.

" Do you realize that that creature can go off and kill someone else?" He continued.

" I highly doubt that will ever happen Kaname. Vampires are scared of Akira, they wouldn't do anything to make her angry." Saphire said with an attitude as she walked up to him. " Even you are scared of her, no matter how much you deny it, deep down inside you have that one spark of fear."

Kaname just smiled as he ran his hand through his hair.

" I must apologize, for you see you are wrong." Kaname continued. As much as he said it, I still believed that he was lying. So far every vampire I have come across, Akira has always appeared and took care of them. But they always end up with that look of fear in their eyes. As much as Kaname denied it, I was positive he was scarred of her, just like Saphire spoke.

Akira stepped away from me and picked up a bag. I watched her reach inside and pull out a book. She looked at me and held it out. I blinked before taking it. It seemed interesting and the cover caught my eye. I read the back and was instantly sucked in.

" Thanks." I said. She just nodded and flung the bag over her shoulder.

" You're hand." Yuuki said as she spotted Akira's hand. Akira just blinked and looked at her palm. It was burnt and bloody. I began to feel my vampire instincts kick in and I tried to hold back with out running away. I needed to learn how to control it. I guessed Akira noticed this and snatched up Yuuki's wrist, holding the bracelet out to me. I was instantly pinned to the ground and was unable to move.

" What was that for!" I growled. Akira just walked up next to me and looked down at me with her hands on her hips with a look like I was stupid.

" How did you know about the bracelet?" Yuuki asked. Akira bent down and pulled the collar of my shirt down, to show the mark on my neck.

" Next time, he'll be harder to control. You better be careful Yuuki, that bracelet won't always work." Kaname said. I suddenly felt sadness and anger over come me. Once I was able to move again, I was helped to my feet. But I began to walk off, not caring if anyone was behind me. Before I was completely out of their view, I heard a slapping noise. I turned around and saw Kaname's cheek red and Akira's hand just past it. I widened my eyes for a moment before continuing on back to my room.

That night I heard a knock on my door. I slowly got up from my bed and answered it, only to see Akira standing there. I let her in and closed the door quietly, not wanting to wake the others.

" Akira? What are you doing here?" I asked. She just held up her wounded and bloody hand. I looked at her for a moment. Didn't she know I would loose it with the scent of her blood being so strong? Akira just nodded. I slowly raised my hand and held her's. I looked at her one last time, to make sure I was getting the right answer. She just nodded again. I began to raise her hand to my lips, but I pulled away.

" I can't." I sighed. She reached into my pocket and pulled out the blood tablets. Then she shook them, then waved her wounded hand, as if telling me to choose. I did not want to have to do this, I knew that once I started, I wouldn't be able to stop. I felt my chin being lifted and saw Akira nodding while looking into my eyes. I slowly grabbed her hand again and brought it to my lips. I began to lick off all the blood but I refused to bite. However, my vampire self started to take over. I pulled back with a groan and held my head, trying to fight it off.

" Get out." I growled. However, she didn't move.

" Get out now!" I shouted. She still didn't move. My hands began to tremble as they gripped her shoulders. What I couldn't understand was why was she not stopping me? Why was she giving her blood to me?

Akira didn't move a single muscle as my eyes turned red and I licked her neck. I suddenly was in a black world by myself. I looked around until I finally found myself standing in front of a mirror. Wait a minute, I wasn't in front of a mirror, I was standing in front of myself. My eyes were red and blood was trickling from my fangs.

" Hurry and choose, what will you do?" My vampire self said. Was this what I was going to turn into? There was no way I would let that happen. I tightened my hands into fists and charged at my reflection, successfully punching him in the cheek. Suddenly I was back in the real world. My eyes turned back to their normal color and my fangs disappeared. I laid my head on Akira's shoulder, feeling her arms wrap around me. Now I realize what she was doing. She was helping me fight my vampire-side, so then this way I wouldn't turn into a level E. She was helping win this fight and I was willing to participate. I was willing to do what ever it took to keep me from changing into a level E.


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't seen Akira and Saphire in a while, only a quickly glance in the hall. But when were we did catch each others' glances, Akira would always give me a smile with a wink; as if she were cheering me on. Ever since she had loaned me her notes, I have been understanding the lesson better. I've starting to grow fond of her.

That day I was standing at the gates as I watched the usual routine of the night class. Off to the side stood Akira and Saphire, which was odd seeing how they don't really come to watch. At first I was confused, but then we all heard an evil laugh and 3 level Es jumped down. Yuuki quickly hurdled the girls off into the bushes then ran in front of the night class.

" I won't let you touch them!" She swore.

" Yuuki, get out of here. They don't look like normal Level Es." I said as I stood next to her. The look in their eyes were worse than blood thirsty.

" Zero...Akira." they rasped before charging at me. I pulled out Bloody Rose and stood in front of Yuuki. But before anything could happen, we were both thrown into the bushes.

" Don't go out there, they'll kill you so fast that you won't even realize it." Saphire said as she held me and Yuuki back.

" What about Akira!" I growled.

" Akira isn't like any of us. She'll be able to with stand them longer than us." She explained. When I looked up I saw Akira holding her arm. When she removed her hand, her blood drowned her hand. The scent began to make the Level Es go crazy and Kaname held back the night class as I tried to hold back myself. She knew this yet she held her hand out with a smirk. With in an instant, the middle vampire had his fangs latched onto her palm. After a moment, she ripped it away and kicked it back. Immediately, the others began to dig their fangs into its neck until there was no blood left to offer. As they turned their head to look at Akira, she ran up and slathered her blood onto their necks before jumping back and next to Kaname. As soon as their eyes laid eyes on him, the refused to even go near her. When the wind began to pick up, she stripped off her jacket and held it up. The Level Es raised their nose and sniffed, looking at each other. They began to drink each other's blood until they both had no more to offer. Then Akira stood there with a victory smile as all 3 Level Es laid there dead.

Now I understand what she was doing. The vampires were so desperate for her blood. All she had to do was get it into their system and then they would attack each other. When she held up her jacket, the wind mixed the smell with everything and they were clueless where the main source was coming from so they guessed each other.

" Amazing!" Yuuki gasped as we all walked out to her.

" It looks like everyone else passed out from the sight." Saphire spoke.

" Why were the Level Es after Zero and Akira?" Yuuki asked.

" That was what I have been meaning to tell you all." Kaname said as he stepped forward. " There has been a vampire that has been using Level E vampires to their advantage or until they die. They will do anything to kill both Zero and Akira."

" Why?" I asked.

" I'm not entirely sure."

" But why would they be after Akira? She's only a human." Yuuki continued. I turned my head towards Akira. She just smirked and flung her jacket over her shoulder before walking off with her hand in her skirt pocket. There was no way she was human, a human couldn't possibly take down 3 Level Es by them self; or could they?

That day me and Yuuki decided to go check on Akira to make she was alright. After all, she took that fight to protect us.

" Akira? Can we come in?" Yuuki asked through her door.

" Come on in!" Saphire called. Yuuki opened the door and we both stepped in, being consumed in comfort. There was Akira sitting on the bed in a rolled up strapless, tank top with Saphire next to her.

" Hey guys." Saphire smiled.

" We wanted to check and make sure that Akira was ok." Yuuki explained.

" She's fine. Her wound was just reopened and damaged a little bit more. Her amount of blood is fine too, she pulled her hand away just in time."

" That's good." Yuuki smiled. " We are sorry."

Akira just looked up at us with a smile and nodded.

" Why would they attack you Akira?" I asked.

" It's hard to explain, where should I begin?" Saphire asked her. Just as she was about to say something, there was a knock on the door. Akira finished wrapping her arm and pulled down the rest of her top so it covered her wounded stomach. When she opened the door, there was a vase of roses waiting at her feet. She bent down and picked them up. I watched her look around out in the hallway for a moment before walking back in and closing the door.

" Who are they from?" The girls asked. Akira just held out a card and had ' ICHJO ' in handwriting.

" Aren't sending roses to a someone the tradition of asking a someone to a masquerade?" Saphire asked.

" Oh yea! There is one coming up! They are even allowing the night class to join the day class!" Yuuki exclaimed.

" Do you accept?" I asked. Akira just shrugged and placed the roses on the table. I saw Saphire and Yuuki looked at me.

" What?" I asked. They looked at each other then began to giggle.

" Oh nothing!" Yuuki smiled. Akira and I looked at each other and just shrugged. I watched her turn around and fumble with the flowers for a moment. This was the first time I ever realized how skinny she was, how she looked so delicate. If she were to put on the right clothing and do her hair as well as her make up, she could look like a doll. A doll...hmph.

The next night, Akira had been asked by the head master to join the Comity with me and Yuuki. So she agreed. Some how I was asked to stick with her for the first few times until she got the hang of it.

So we were both were walking in silence under the moon. Some how, I felt like we were on a date. That was until Ichijo showed up.

" My princess, have you thought of your answer?" He asked kindly. Akira just stood there and blinked as he took her hand into his, kissing it.

" Of course I don't mean to rush you, but I would like to know soon." He smiled. " Good night to the both of you."He finished before disappearing. I watched Akira look where he use to stand. Perhaps she was falling for him. I was only going to the masquerade because I wanted to make sure that the night class stayed in line. I imagine that Akira isn't one to like masquerades or make up. If she has no date and shows up, then I would ask her for a dance. But only if she had no date, other wise I would just leave her alone.

Later that night I took a shower and laid down on my bed. Kaname's words repeated in my mind. I hated to admit it but I was scarred.I didn't even bother to dry my hair, I just turned on my side and tried to go to sleep.

In the morning, I woke up feeling very light headed and yucky. With a sneeze I called Yuuki and asked her to get my work for me. She told me that she would drop it off after class before she had to hang up. 40 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

" Come in!" I called, confused on who it would be. Then Akira stepped in with a bag on her back.

" Akira? What are you doing here?" I asked. She just looked at me and rest the back of her hand against my forehead. She tilted her head off to the side a little with a questioned look before slipping both hands against my neck. She reached into her bag and pulled out some medicine. She poured some onto a spoon then held it out to me. I opened my mouth and drank it all, trying to by pass the taste.

Akira pulled out a rag and ran it over the water before ringing it out. She must have found out I wasn't feeling well and came to help me.

Akira walked over to me and rest the rag against my forehead gently. I began to feel some of my light headedness go away, as well at the heat. Akira sat down and pulled out my homework for me before setting it on a desk. To bad she won't talk, other wise I would be asking her so many questions. From why she was here with me to what she was going to do for the masquerade.

I watched Akira take off her jacket and place it in her lap, revealing her strapless tank top and her wounds. From the top of her left arm, all the way down to her fingers were wrapped in bandages. I know her stomach was wrapped as well. On her right arm, her wrist was bandaged as well as a small section of her forearm. I felt guilt over come me at the sight of them. She got wounded for everyone, she took the risk of her life. Akira really was strong.

I watched her look out the window as she sat there in silence. I felt like I should say something, so I decided to open my mouth.

" Thanks for bringing me my homework." I started. She just nodded.

" So...uh...do you have your masquerade dress ready?" I continued. She shook her head.

" Are you planning on going?"

She nodded.

" With Ichijo?"

A shake. So she had declined his offer.

" Are you going with someone else?"

Shake.

" Do you have someone in mind?" I continued. She paused for a moment but then shrugged. Akira let out a small yawn and rested her chin in her palm. She must be bored, but what could I do?

" If you're bored, you could always go back to class." I said, instantly regretting it. If she went away, I wouldn't feel so protected. Akira looked over at me then shook her head. I relaxed a little. At least she wasn't going to leave my side. Wait a minute! Why am I worried if she is or not! There was no way that I was in love with Akira! No way at all!

" I'm going to go to sleep for a little bit. I think that'll make me feel better." I started. Akira nodded and watched me turn on my side, the covers hiding my face and my blush. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

A few hours later I woke up and saw Akira still sitting there as she closed her class book. She must have finished her homework. I sat up and rubbed my head.

" Have you been here the whole time?" I asked. She nodded. Then there was a knock on the door.

" Come in." I called. Yuuki walked in next to Saphire.

" How is he doing?" Yuuki asked. Akira just nodded with a smile.

" He must just have a simple cold. It should blow right over." Saphire explained.

" Now that you mention it, I don't even fell sick any more." I said. Saphire just smiled

" That medicine works every time. Did you two want to come to dinner with me and Akira tonight?"

" Sure!" Yuuki spoke for me.

That night we sat like how he had when we first met. We sat and talked about random things, vampires, school, the masquerade coming up. Oh that really got Yuuki and Saphire going.

" I just wished that Akira was more into it." Saphire whined. Akira just shrugged and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

" Who are you going with?" Yuuki asked.

" I'm not sure, one of the boys from class asked me. He seems nice and cute, I'll probably go with him. You will probably will go with Kaname." Saphire said as she eyed her.

" He asked me, so I think I will. Who are you going with Zero?" Yuuki asked.

" No one, the only reason why I'm going is to make sure that the night class stays in line." I respond.

" You and Akira both. Why don't you go together!" Yuuki gasped and Saphire agreed. Me and Akira just raised our eyebrows towards them like they were crazy.

" Alright, alright. You both go and don't get married until your old." Saphire joked. Akira just smirked as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Why not? You two are perfect for each other!"

" Like I said before, I'm only going to make sure that the night class stays in line." I repeated.

" Well I am making you go no matter what. Date or no date." Saphire demanded as she looked at Akira. Akira just nodded.

"Well I have to go the restroom, Saphire, do you have to go?" Yuuki asked as she stood up.

" I do to, lets go."she rushed before they both charged out of here. I watched Akira at the girls cluelessly before looking at me with a shrug. She raised her cup to her lips and took a sip of her hot chocolate. When she pulled back, she chuckled at the sight of whipped cream on her lip and nose. That was the first noise that I had ever head come from her, and it was beautiful.

I just smiled and watched her wipe of the whipped cream with a napkin. Then I picked up my cup and took a sip myself. After I put my cup down, I heard Akira chuckling again. She leaned over the table and ran a napkin gently against my lips. I felt myself blush for a moment as she sat back down.

" Here you go, we have 4 burgers." The waitress said as she dropped off our food. I thanked her and looked down at my food.

" They sure are taking a long time."I stated. Akira just shrugged like it was nothing and took off the top bun of her hamburger. Lettuce, onions, mustard, mayo, salt, pepper and cheese. That was just like how I like mine. I just smirked to myself and began to eat, the girls coming back a few moments later.

" Yummy yummy!" Yuuki clapped.

" Lets eat!" Saphire followed. I just rolled my eyes and took another bite.

The next day was the same as normal, the Masquerade coming closer and closer. I noticed how all the girls were surrounding Akira this morning.

" Did you hear? Akira sent a rose to someone!" one of the boys told me.

" Really? I thought she was going by herself." I answered.

" Maybe she changed her mind. But she refuses to tell anyone. Not even Saphire. Everyone thinks that her plan is to make the boy she sent the rose to, look for her. She didn't even say that it was from her."

" Then what was the use of sending a rose?"

The boy shrugged.

" I'm not sure. Maybe she's shy."

Shy? Pft, I wish. Akira was far from shy. Maybe she just...I don't know. She was to difficult to understand.

Later that day, I was walking down the hall and back to my dorm. At the entry of my door step was a pile of roses. I picked them up and walked inside. I looked at each rose but each had a name that belonged to a girl who I didn't know. So I wasn't the one she asked to the dance. i was some what disappointed. I have grown fond of her lately and I guess it would have been nice to go with her. But it was to late now, she had already asked someone who had caught her eye.

I stood up and placed the roses in a vase before walking into the bathroom to take a shower. I will always find out who she asked tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I got up and got ready. But I really didn't care for my appearance that much today. I just tied my tie lazily, grabbed by bag and walked out the door. For some reason, I seemed sort of down today. Maybe it was because I was nervous to figure out who Akira asked to the Masquerade. I didn't love her, I just wanted her to end up with someone who treated her with respect. After all she has gone through, that is the least she deserves.

When I walked through the class room door, Saphire came running up to me.

" Did you get her rose?" She asked.

" Me? No." I answered

" Dang it! Akira! I have asked every single stinking boy in this whole school, including the night class, and the have all said no! Who did you send it to!" Saphire exclaimed as she stomped her foot and looked at Akira. I just watched her smirk with a cute wink.

" That girl, I swear she makes your mind think so far outside the box." Saphire mumbled. Yuuki just chuckled as she walked up to us.

" But she is so adorable!"

" Yes, yes she is." Saphire smiled. We all looked over at Akira as she was surrounded by a few girls who were dancing a ballroom dance. Then they pulled her up and began to teach it to her. I caught myself smiling as I watched her. She really was adorable. The way she stumbled cutely and the way she nervously rubbed the back of her neck when ever they would tease her. It all just made my happiness spark, something that rarely happened.

I watched Akira turn towards me and walk up. She reached up to my tie and untied it. I stood there, some what embarrassed, as she retied. I felt a slight tug as she finished it with a smile. Then everyone was called to their seats and class started.

That night, I was walking around on patrol when I stopped at the sound of a laugh. Suddenly a woman jumped down in front of me with all these Level Es surrounding her.

" Ah, just who I was looking for." She started.

" Who are you?" I asked as I aimed Bloody Rose at her. She laughed again.

" Me my dear? Shouldn't you be asking how you are going to run from me!" She asked as she sent all the Level Es at me. They were all so fast, that I couldn't even see them. But before any damage was done, I was hugged and sliding on top of someone. When I opened my eyes I saw Akira underneath me. She rolled us over, just barely missing a hit and she stood up and punched the vampire out of reach.

" Just who I was also looking for. Here to save your precious? You're love?" the woman asked. I just heard a growl escape Akira, fangs showing. Fangs showing! But Akira isn't a vampire! This is the first time I had ever seen anything vampire like about her besides her eyes!

Akira stayed in front of me, never letting anything touch me. Suddenly she was picked up and thrown into a tree. I grabbed my gun and aimed it for the woman, only to have plenty of Level Es show themselves as they fell to the floor dead. Akira stood up and continued to fight as I did so, only to be picked up like a doll and held in the air. I struggled and tried to escape, but that only made my energy drain faster.

" You better hurry, he won't have much time left." The woman said with a smug smile. When I closed my eyes for a second, I heard her yelp in pain.

" You little twit!" She gasped. I suddenly felt myself falling into Akira's arms as she caught me and the woman disappeared completely, as well as her vampires. I was suddenly pulled into a hug and my head rested on her shoulders.

" Akira...I-" I started. She just nodded. I hated to do this, but I was so out of it, I just listened to my body when I licked her neck and gently bit her. I felt my energy and life being thrown back at me. But when I pulled back my world went black.

When I woke up, I was laying down with Akira hovering over me with a small smile. I sat up with a groan and rubbed my head.

" What happened?" I asked.

" You and Akira were attacked. Afterwards, Akira brought you back here." Saphire explained.

" Who was that woman?" I asked.

" That woman was that vampire I was talking about." Kaname said as he stepped forward into view.

" But why is she after Akira and Zero?" Yuuki asked.

" She hates vampires who use to be human." Saphire started. " When Akira's brother attacked her, she somehow managed to kill him. But it turns out that, that woman was suppose to be his wife. She found out and wants to kill her."

" So Akira is a vampire?" Yuuki asked.

" Sort of. When her brother went to bite her, she managed to get away with a scratch. However, he still managed to break through her skin and get some of her blood. Therefore, Akira is half vampire. In other words, she can transform into one it is needed ." Saphire finished. Not believing it, I looked up at Akira and watched her nod. I couldn't believe it, there was no way this was possible!

" Then why did you let me bite you?" I asked her in anger.

" If she didn't, you would have died." Kaname explained to me. " Akira has half of the blood of a pure blood in her."

" How is that possible?" I asked.

" No one knows, she just does." Saphire shrugged. I brought my knees up and rested my elbows on them as my hands dug into my hair. So she only did it because so I wouldn't die. Not simply because she was worried about me. Of course she wouldn't, she would never like me. Besides, she had someone to go to the masquerade with anyways.

" But the other reason why that woman is after you is because-" Saphire said.

" I'm going out to get some fresh air." I interrupted as I threw the sheets off of me and walked outside. I began to walk, not caring where I was going. All I knew was that I wanted to be far away from Akira and everyone else. Some how I felt hurt and felt like just dropping to my knees and cry. I felt heart broken and abandoned.

I began to realize how fast I was walking and slowed myself down. When i looked up I realized I was outside and under the moon. I felt someone grabbed my wrist and I turned around. Before I could see who it was, they had covered my eyes and began to kiss me. At first I struggled against it but I calmed down and realized how much comfort and love was given me. Maybe I was lacking blood or maybe I was still dreaming, but I gave in and felt the hand around my wrist move to my waist and pulled me close. But before it could go any farther, I was able to see and nobody was standing before me.

The next day, I walked into class in a daze.

" Zero! Zero, are you alright?" Yuuki asked as she ran up to me.

" Y-yes." I mumbled. " Just fine."

" Are you sure? You seem kind of out of it. I know that Akira followed after you once you left. She seemed really worried, are you two ok?"

My eyes widened and the sound of Yuuki's words. I looked down at Akira for a moment. Saphire tapped her on the shoulder then pointed to me. Akira turned around then looked up at me. She gave me a smile and a wink before turning back around. Could it be possible...that Akira...was the one who kissed me last night!?

" Come on Akira! Go shopping with us!" Saphire cried. Akira just shook her head.

" Why not! Do you already have a dress?"

Akira shook her head.

" Then come on! Come with us!" Yuuki followed. Akira just shook her head.

" You're no fun!" Saphire whined. Akira just smiled.

" Akira, the masquerade is the day after tomorrow. No one knows who you sent your rose to and I don't believe it when you say you have a dress. What are you pulling?"

Akira just smiled and shook her head with her arms crossed.

" Uh-hu, liar." Saphire responded. Akira just stuck her tongue out playfully at her. Just what was this girl pulling?

The next day was nothing but girls running around with hearts in their eyes. Well, except for Akira anyways. She just sat back and tried to hide her laughs as she watched them in amusement. Sadly, the boys were acting the same way as well.

At the end of class on the day of the masquerade, I just exit the room and head back to my bed room. I walked inside and threw my bag on the bed. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror for a moment. The masquerade started in a few hours. I decided to take a long shower then start to get ready. I took my time when it came to undressing. By the time I had finished, the mirrors were blurry. For some reason I just wanted to be as late as I could. Then again, how could I lie to myself? It was because I didn't want to see Akira. But at the same time, I was curious to see what she was up to.

When I stepped out, I dried off and put on my dress pants and shirts. I walked out into my room and continued to towel dry my hair. When i was finished, I threw the towel onto the edge of my bed and began to look around for a tie. As I did this, I continued to remember the redness and the beauty of Akira's eyes; so I decided to go with a tie along that color guideline. I watched myself in the mirror and made sure I tied it right this time. When I was done I fixed my collar and made sure my shirt was tucked in.

I looked around and found a my jacket off on my bed. I walked over and picked it up, putting it on. I sat down and finished putting on my shoes before sitting there for a moment. I couldn't get my mind off of Akira. I just couldn't wait until I could see her tonight.

With a sigh, I picked up my mask and put it then something caught my eye.I reached off to my side and picked it up, letting it dangle. There was a necklace in front of my eyes. I held it up to the moon light and took notice of its beauty. But the charm, was a Compass Rose.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood there and looked at it for a little bit more. My window wasn't open and neither was my door. I didn't sense any harm so I put on the necklace and tucked it into my shirt. With a sigh and a last look in the mirror, I walked off to the masquerade.

When I got there, I just stood off to the side. Yuki was over with Kaname and the night class, but I couldn't find Akira.

" Zero! Zero!" Saphire called as she ran up to me. " Have you seen Akira?"

" No, I haven't." I reply. I watched her look around as she tapped her foot. Then she suddenly gasped.

" Akira! Akira, over here!" She called. I turned my head and saw an . . . An angel walking up to us. She was flawless, perfect, it seemed almost impossible.

" Where's your date?" Saphire asked. Akira shrugged.

" He is here right?"

Akira nodded.

" I wish you would just tell me! I swear, you make my head hurt from thinking outside the box to much." Saphire sighed. Akira just smiled. It was a real bright and happy smile. I had to catch myself from smiling as well. After a moment, Saphire excused herself and ran off. Akira just leaned against the wall next to me. Her dress was a beautiful red and her white, silk gloves added the perfect touch. She really did look amazing.

However, I did find myself getting irritated that her date wasn't over here and asking her to dance. I was still clueless on who it was. No one got a rose from her and she just seemed to be watching the couples dance.

" Would you like some punch or water?" I asked her, breaking our silence. She just nodded. A few moments later I returned to her and gave her a cup. She nodded as a thank you and took a sip. I stood there for a moment. The whole time she has been here she has been stuck with boring me! Her date was disrespectful. I swear, I was going to kill him. Maybe Akira just lied to everyone to get her off her back. No one ever got her rose and she didn't seem to be starring at anyone.

" Did you want to go outside and check out there?" I asked. She just nodded and we both walked outside after throwing our cups away. There weren't that many couples out there and the ones that were, were exchanging a kiss here and there. Nothing much. But even from that distance, I could hear a slow song playing inside. If her date wasn't going to ask Akira to dance, then I was!

" Akira . . . would you l-like to dance?" I asked. She looked up at me and didn't move. Shit! Did I do something wrong!

But after a moment, she nodded. I swallowed my fear and grabbed her doll-like hips. She gently laid her head on my chest and mine fell on top of hers. We just gently swayed to the music. I didn't even realize we were along until I opened my eyes.

I felt Akira's head move and looked down at her. We moved closer and closer together, our grips on each other tightened. My heart raced and I felt my body tremble as my cheeks heated up. Akira slid her hands to the side of my face and looked at me with pleading eyes. We were so close, so close before a voice stopped us.

" If you want her back, come meet me in the forest." A voice said. Before I could do anything, Akira was out of my grip and view. I growled and ran out into the forest. My body trembled twice as bad and I actually felt tears coming on as I called out Akira's name.

" You finally show up." The voice said. I turned around and saw that woman, but in her arms was Akira. Her grip around Akira's waste must have been so tight that she must have had a hard time breathing and the woman's hand covered her mouth and muffled any screams that were sounded.

" You fell into my trap."

" Trap?" I echoed. I went to move but I couldn't. When I looked back up, I was being surrounded by level E's. I struggled more as the closed in on me, but that only made it worse. Bloody Rose was raised from my secret pocket and held to my head. I heard Akira's screams, even with the woman's hand covering her mouth. Slowly, oh so slowly, the gun was cocked and Akira stirred more. If being killed meant that Akira would be safe, then let it be done.

" If you're going to kill me, do it." I say.

" Why don't you look let him look into your eyes as you sit here and do nothing." The woman said. Before I could even blink, Akira's mask was ripped off of her and those beautiful red eyes where shown. Tears poured down her cheeks and she continued to thrash around, begging to be let free. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I felt more pressure of the barrel of the gun being pushed against my head. The slightest amount of pressure was pressed onto the trigger, but not enough to make it go off. I slowly counted down in my head. 5. . . 4 . . . 3. . . 2. . .1.

" NO! ZERO!"

I gasped as I opened my eyes. There was Akira running after me. But all I remember was blood splattering and the sound of my gun going off.

" Zero, Zero wake up!"

I groaned and I blinked my eyes open. There before me was Saphire and Yuki.

" W-what happened?" I asked.

" You where attacked." Yuki said. Attacked? Then I suddenly remembered. But why was I awake? Unless this was heaven?

" What happened? W-where's Akira?" I asked.

" Akira's fine. She's right next to you." Saphira smiled gently. I turned my head to the left and saw a beautiful little doll sleep next to me. I felt so relieved to see her face again. She was safe.

" We heard someone scream and we all followed it out. By the time we got there, Akira was crying over your body. We couldn't tell if the blood that was all over was either her's or if it was the woman's or the Level E's." Yuki continued.

" She-she killed her?" I asked. They both nodded.

" And all of the Level E's." Yuki continued.

" Why am I still here? I thought I got shot." I say honestly.

" No, the only damage you took was the poisoning. Akira took the shot." Saphire continued.

" What!" I gasped.

" We don't know what happened, but we just know we thought she was going to die by the time we got to her. Her arm was bleeding so bad and the wound was so deep we thought that it would never close." Saphire continued.

" But thankfully, she has that pureblood in her and it helped it greatly." Kaname said as he stepped into view.

" However there was one problem." Saphire followed.

" What is it?" I rushed. I wanted to know everything about Akira. I wanted to know what pain I had caused her.

" She lost her pureblood side once and for all."

" What! How!"

" Well Zero, Akira has a limited amount of pure blood in her since the shot killed most of it. She used the main part to kill the woman and the Level E's. She only had a little bit left, but she decided to use half for her wound and the other half for you." Kaname continued.

" Now she is just a regular human."

" Why would I need it!" I growled.

" Because Zero." Yuki started.

" You would have died. The woman had poisoned both of your glasses of punch and you wouldn't have been able to handle it, you would have died. So Akira gave the last of her pureblood to you. She wanted you to live Zero. You should have seen how badly she was crying when we got you." Saphire explained.

" She wouldn't let go of you Zero. She insisted that she stayed next to you. The only time we managed to separate you two was when we carried you two here, and that was when she had passed out. Ever since we laid you two down, she has been right next to you." Yuki continued. This wasn't true. It wasn't true at all.

" Can-can I get some time alone?" I asked. They all nodded and walked outside. Once I heard the door close, I felt my tears run down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them, I was useless, just like how I normally was. I turned onto my side and ran my hand over her cheek. After a moment, I gently grabbed her and held her in my arms. My tears just continued to fall, staining the bed.

" Akira, " I whispered, " I love you so much.


	5. Chapter 5

I laid there and Akira in my arms. My tears continued to fall and I still trembled. It was all my fault. Everything was my fault! If I wasn't so damn useless, then maybe Akira wouldn't be in all of this pain!

I forced myself to pull back and looked at her. She seemed so at ease. Then my eyes drifted down to her wrapped up arm. All I could remember at the moment was a voice screaming out my name. Maybe it was Akira, but I didn't really believe that.

I heard her moan as I watched her eyes open up. Just the look of them made my tears come back.

" Akira," I started as I rolled on top of her and held her again, " thank goodness you're a live."

I continued to cry into her shoulder as I held her tighter. I was positive that she couldn't breath, but she didn't pull back or anything. All I felt her do was wrap her arms slowly around me. I only felt my heart break even more.

" I'm so sorry, it's all my fault." I whispered. " It's all my fault. If I was able to actually stand up and do something, then you wouldn't be in this pain."

Akira only tightened her grip on my back.

" I-it's not your fault."

I gasped at the sound of another voice. But I couldn't tell if it was real or not because I blacked out right afterwards.

When I woke up, I felt a wet rag against my forehead and I was laying on my back.

" You're awake." Saphira smiled. " It looks like your still a little bit shaken up, not to mention that not all of the poison has left your blood stream. I wouldn't be surprised if you had some night mares or imagine things."

Maybe hearing that voice was just me imagining it. It seemed to happy to come from Akira. I was almost positive that her voice would sound like she was in pain, not in a good mood. I looked over at her and saw her eyes closed. I couldn't blame her, I'd be asleep too if I went through all she did. But she opened her eyes and looked up at me and Saphire.

" Hey, how you feeling?" Saphire asked. Akira just nodded. After a moment, Akira scooted closer to me and laid her head and a hand on my chest. I smiled softly and placed my arm around her.

" Hey Zero? What's that?" Saphire asked as she pointed to my necklace.

" I found it on my bed. I didn't see anything dangerous about it so I put it on." I explained.

" It's pretty, but I've never seen a necklace with a compass rose as a charm."

" Niether have I, that's why I liked it." I continued. I felt it being played with and looked down at Akira. She was sitting there and was tracing the details with her thumb as she held it in her hands.

" Akira seems to like it too." She chuckled. I saw Akira smirk with a nod.

" It's unique." I follow. They both agree.

" Well I'm going to leave you two alone to get some rest. I'll come by later and check on you, meanwhile just get sleep. That's all you can do." Saphire explained as she stood up and left the room. I watched Akira continue to trace my necklace. She seemed so into it, like it was her own. When she traced it, she made no mistakes and it seemed as if she knew it like the back of her hand. I raised my other hand and played with her hair. If I could freeze time. . . I would.

A few weeks later, both Akira and I were up and moving. No one has ever figured out who got Akira's rose. It was kind of irritating, not to mention she wouldn't tell anyone.

Akira was recovering nicely. Her wound was still very tender, as well as the previous ones she had. I felt so bad for her. Anytime someone would touch her, she'd flinch in pain. Again, she was like a little glass doll.

Someone told us that there was going to be another dance to make up for our lose. I wouldn't be as fancy, more like just wear your school uniform type. But still, it was another dance dedicated to Akira and I. Somehow, I felt like we were a couple. I started to blush at the thought and covered my face. How could I think like that! I felt so wrong, but at the same time I felt happy. I love Akira so much that I can't stand it. But for some reason, I think that she only like me as a friend. All of her actions, wanting to be next to me, almost kissing me, those were all probably because of the poisoning going to her head.

I suddenly felt depressed at the thought of that. I knew it was true, and that's what hurt my heart. With a sigh, I continued to walk down the halls.

" Hey Zero, are you excited about that dance?" One of the guys from class asked me.

" Huh? I guess so. When is it?"

" It's on the 14th!"

" Isn't that Valentine's day?" I asked.

" Yeah, that's what so special about it. I can't wait! I'm going to ask the girl I love to be mine!" He cheered as he ran off. Valentine's day? Huh, that's different. Maybe I'll ask Akira.

" Akira! What do you want for your birthday?" Saphire asked as she chased down Akira. Akira stopped and turned around with a shrug.

" You must want something!"

Akira nodded with a smile.

" Well what is it? You have to tell me!" Saphire cried. Akira just held out her hand to Saphire.

" Ok, it's sweet to say that what ever I get works but it's not ok for me. Zero! Help me out here!"

I blinked for a moment before walking up to them.

" It's her birthday?" I asked.

" Yea! It's on the 14th!"

" Valentine's day?"

" Yep! I guess you can say that's where the red eyes and the talent at romance comes in." Saphire smiled. Akira just punched her playfully in the arm. I guess Saphire was right. Akira's bright red eyes did come in to play, and I had to agree when she said that Akira also had a talent at romance. I know that she totally had me sucked in.

" What would you like Akira?" I asked her. She just smiled towards me. This girl really did make you think outside of the box. But the thing that scarred me about Akira right now, was how dull her beautiful eyes were getting.

" Zero! Zero! Please! You have to help me!" Saphire shouted with tears as she ran up to me.

" What's wrong?"

" It's Akira! She's going to seriously kill herself!"

" What! What happened!"

" I-I don't know. I suddenly got attacked by a vampire and she stepped in and started fighting but she's almost dead and she won't stop! You have to help her!"

I immediately took off, not even bothering to wait for Saphire. Akira was crazy! She didn't have her vampire side to depend on anymore. It was almost like she was stepping into suicide!

She began to come into view a few moments later. She stood there, shaking badly and covered in bloody. I called out her name and lunged at her, but I was shot back. When I looked up, I saw a barrier. I continued to fight against it but nothing happened.

" It's useless. She can't see or hear you. That's what she gets for killing my sister." A woman said as she showed up with a barrier around her as well.

" What are you doing to her!" I growled.

" Making her nightmare come true." She chuckled. I turned and watched as I continued to pound at the barrier. Akira's eyes. . . they had gotten worse. They weren't that bright red anymore, and that scarred me deeply. It was as if her life was being sucked right out of her.

I suddenly saw her smile and tears began to fall. I watched her run towards someone. But what shocked me was that, that someone was . . . me.

She ran and hugged 'me' tightly. I felt a small smile on my face, that was until I saw the look in 'my' eyes. 'I' suddenly grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her off of 'me'. She laid there and looked up at 'me', but this time her tears where full of sadness.

" No! Akira! It's not true! Don't fall for it!" I shouted as I continued to kick and pound at the barrier. I ever tried to shoot it but it didn't work.

I watched myself pick her up by the throat and say the words I would never say to her.

" Useless."

Then 'i' punched her right in the stomach so hard Akira had coughed out blood. I felt my knees go weak as I watched her stay there and take ever blow without fighting back. This girl was insane. She needed to fight back!

I watched her get through into the barrier and fall to the ground.

" No! Akira!" I cried. I paused for a moment. I was crying. I was actually crying.

" Let her out now before I kill you!" I shouted at the woman. She just chuckled and shook her head. I turned around and continued to punch at the barrier.

Akira slowly made it to her knees, even with her shaking. When she looked up, her tears began to form again. I looked over and saw myself kissing . . . Yuki.

" Your screams are heaven to my ears." 'I' said. I felt my vampire self come on and I felt 3 times stronger. I raised my fist again and broke through the barrier. I ran up to Akira and put my arms around her.

" Akira, Akira, this is all fake." I say to her. But she still looked forward and acted like I wasn't even next to her. With a a growl, I grabbed Bloody Rose and shot the woman, some how managing to kill her through the barrier.

All the illusions began to disappear but Akira still shook. She looked up at me with tears falling. Her eyes shaded to an even duller shade of red so they were almost lifeless.

She slowly reached up and I close my eyes, expecting her to harm me. But I only felt her thumb run across my cheek. I opened my eyes and watched her wipe away my tears. She began to hesitantly lean forward. I just stayed still and let her do what she wanted. I suddenly felt her lips on top of mine and I froze. I couldn't move, I felt like my whole body had gone numb. It had to be a dream, a beautiful . . . wonderful, breath-taking dream.

When she pulled away, her eyes had gone another to shades so they looked like they were grey. Her shaking had gotten worse and she let her hand slip from my cheek. Even in the moments she is in the worst conditions, she still comforts me.

" Zero! What happened!" Saphire shouted as she ran up.

" No time, we have to take care of her." I say as I sweep up Akira in my arms and run off.

I paced outside of Akira's door, waiting for Saphire to finish. I didn't know what was louder, my steps or my pounding heart.

" Zero." Saphire whispered as she opened the door and stepped out.

" How is she?"

" Good. Still very scarred, a little out of it. You can come see her, but I must warn you she may seem a little off. Can you handle it?"

" Yes, I just want to see her." I say. Saphire nods and shows me inside. I take a deep breath and walked into her room. Akira sat there in her bed, shaking badly and with her arms wrapped around her sheet-covered legs.

" She looks so lifeless." I say as I hold back tears.

" It's because she basically lost half of her life. When she gave up her vampire side, she gave up half of her life. It'll take her a while to recover, but she will be back to her old self."

" How long is a while? Months! Years!" I growled.

" Zero, I wish I could do something but I can't. How do you think I feel? It's because of me she's like this."

" No, it's because of me." I say. I slowly reached into my pocket and grabbed my gun before cocking it and aiming it at my head. I don't deserve to live. I'm a monster to cause Akira all of this pain.

" No Zero! Don't!" Saphire cried as she pulled on my arm. But I was to strong and she couldn't pull my arm down. With a sigh, I closed my eyes and placed my hand on the trigger. But before I could do anything, it was ripped out of my hands. With a gasp, I snapped my eyes open and saw Akira standing on her knees and her hand out, as if she had just hit something. I looked into her eyes and saw more tears. I felt my heart break into two.

" Zero, this isn't all your fault." Saphire continued.

" Then let me give her back her life. I don't deserve it."

" No, you'll die. If you can't tell, that's the last thing she wants right now."

" Then how do her give her back her life?"

" Maybe Kaname. But it has to be under a full moon and it can't be a bite, only a scratch."

" Then lets do it."

" The only problem is, will Kaname be able to stop? Even after a little drop of blood on his tongue then he'll be dangerous." Saphire continued. With a sigh I sat down in front of Akira and watched her sit back. I slowly raised my hand. When she backed away a little, I felt even more hurt. But I still slowly reached forward and brushed her hair behind her ears.

" I say lets do it. If it doesn't work then I'll kill myself and Akira will take back what's hers." I say. Saphire doesn't seem to disagree, probably because she knew that she wouldn't be able to change my mind. I sat there and watched Akira continue to tremble. When would she ever forgive me for putting her through all of this pain? For some reason, when I looked into her eyes I saw the letters that spelled out . . . never.


End file.
